Alive (Lil Jon Song)
Alive is a song by American rapper Lil Jon featuring vocals from rappers Offset and 2 Chainz. Lyrics Wake up in the mornin' feelin' live God must be really on my side Got the baddest bitch up by my side Cash make the pussy come alive Everybody know I set the vibe Bet I steal ya bitch like it's a crime All my niggas come from doing time Hands in the air, we just so fly Thank God that I'm alive! (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) It's like my birthday every night (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) Thank God that I'm alive! (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) It's like my birthday every night (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) Thank God that I'm alive! Offset! Ooh, thankin' the Lord I'm alive (God) Your diamonds not lookin' alive (dead) Bentley truck swervin', it's wide (skrrt) Heard you be talkin' to 12 (who?) But I do not fuck with them guys (no) First time I seen me a bale (bale) I thought it was gold in my eyes (yes) The coupe all red inside (ooh) Duplex, shawty outside (ooh) We not feelin' your vibe (yeah) Nigga played out, retired (retired) Niggas out here ain't true (nah) Two-door coupe, no roof (skrrt, skrrt) Spikes on the back of my shoe (spikes) You got more money than who? (Who?) Christian Dior on my boo (Dior) Real niggas gon' salute (salute) Drippin' in, I got the juice (drip) Molly with the Henny boost (ooh) You're lookin' at the biggest group (who?) I'm lookin' at the biggest boobs (boobs) Lookin' at the biggest diamonds That I put up in my mama's hula hoops (boogers) You niggas really out of style now (style) Bitches really need to bow down (bow down) Migo Gang is a cash cow Lay down the track, get the bags out (woo) Handguns and the mags out It's time for the birds, take a bath now (brrr) Smokin' cookie, 'bout to pass out (cookie) Come to the Nawf, got the bags out Thank God that I'm alive! (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) It's like my birthday every night (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) Thank God that I'm alive! (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) It's like my birthday every night (woo) I been poppin' all my life (woo) Thank God that I'm alive! Yeah, yeah, 2 Chainz! Yeah Rick James, show your titties, it's a celebration Stuntin', I wore a mink to my graduation (yeah) F-F-Fuck the world, I think it's ovulatin' (okay) If you ain't gettin' money, what's your occupation? (Tell 'em) Check my DNA, the A and K'll wet ya, boy Woo! I think I'm kin to Nature Boy A lot of flavor, boy, I'm all about my paper, boy (paper) Went to L.A. and tried to smoke an acre, boy (loud) I can't relate to noise, bumpin' like a canker sore (bump) I told her, "Go to Hell, leave your shoes at the door" (damn) Yeah (yeah,) this the life I chose (chose) Nigga, look at me, I look right on hoes Thank God that I'm alive (woo) Yeah I've been poppin' all my life (woo) I've been poppin' all my life It's like my birthday every night (woo) Every mothafuckin' night, nigga I've been poppin' all my life (woo) Poppin', poppin', poppin' bottles Thank God that I'm alive (woo) I am so grateful I am so grateful I'm in the club vibin' And I'm so thankful I got them bands on me She got her hands on me She did a dance on me She put that thang on me Shawty you wild than a mothafucka Damn.. I ain't nothing but one thang to say Thank God that I'm alive Yah, thank God Thank God, thank God Thank God, thank God Yah, yah Thank God that I'm alive Why it sucks # The lyrics are very generic # Lil Jon constantly screams on the track similar to a 6ix9ine song. # The music video is very poorly animated and is just animated versions of the artists bouncing on butts # The single cover is very simple. Redeeming Qualities # The production is okay # Offset's verse is decent Music Video Lil Jon - Alive (Official Music Video) ft. Offset, 2 Chainz Category:Lil Jon Songs Category:Offset Songs Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Club songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with good production